Trust Me
by thisaccountisdeadnomorestories
Summary: When Alec and Gillian divorce, Gillian is really afraid about bieng alone. Cal helps her through it. But, will Cal and Gillians past ruin it for them? CxG
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Gone

**Gillian's POV:**

I sat in Cal's office, he had already gone. I completely loved him to bits and really wished he was here to help me, to make me feel better. I had given Alec the divorce papers today, I didn't cry, I didn't swear, I didn't beg for him to stay. I didn't want to. Alec and I had never really been in love. Never. It was lust, or adleast thats what I keep telling myself. I looked out the window again. It was raining hard outside. The rain was ploping down on everything it touched, cars, the windows, plop, plop, plop.

I turned around to see the one and only Cal Lightman at the door. He was leaning against the door looking at me. A questioning glance. "You okay love?" He asked me. I sat down again.

"Fine." I replied.

"May I sit?" He asked. He already knew he could, and I love the fact he asks before he does anything.

"Yes you may." I said. He sat down next to me.

"You sure you're okay?" He asked.

"Yes." I replied again.

"Tell me." He said.

"Nothing." I replied.

"Okay then..." Cal replied.

"Okay fine, Alec and I are officially divorced and I have no where to go, and I don't want to sleep in a house with no one else in it." I admitted.

"Stay with me." Cal said.

"What?" I said, confused.

"Stay with me and Emily." He said.

"I don't want to invade-" I started.

"You aren't invading anything." He replied.

"Really?" I questioned.

"Yes." He said, I could see the truth in his eyes.

"Fine." I replied. He put his arm around my shoulder and guided me out. The rain was still pouring, so Cal gave me his coat. We finally got in the car- which Cal parked far away from the exit of the building- God knows why.

"Why'd you park here." I asked.

"I don't know." He replied solemnly.

We drove in silence. I wasn't happy about that because whenever my mind was unoccupied the thoughts of me bieng alone would creep back into my mind. Making me cry, and that's exactly what happened.

The car had stopped, somewhere inbetween me crying and Cal reaching over and hugging me. I looked out the window and we were at Cal's house.

Him and I shared that raincoat this time, using it like an umbrella. Once we got in Cal hung up the coat.

"You want a drink?" He asked.

"What do you have?" I asked.

"Hot chocolate." He replied, knowning I love hot chocolate.

"Thank you." I replied, giddly all of a sudden.

"You seem happier thats good." Cal said. It reminded me of the time Emily had said that Cal was happier with me than his ex- wife. I hadn't known what to think then, but now, it made me happier than I already was.

Cal finished the hot chocolate in record time and handed me a cup. "Thank you." I said, smiling.

"You're welcome." He replied, taking a sip. "Cheers?" He asked.

"Cheers, to us." I said and we hit our glasses against one another.

"To us." Cal said. We both took a sip of the hot chocolates.

"Perfect, not too hot or too cold." I commented.

"That's just how great I am." Cal smiled.

**To Be Continued...**


	2. Chapter 2

_I don't own Lie To Me, Bennie and The Jets, or any of the movies mentioned. There is a cliff hanger (kind of). You want to read more?? Review. By the way, more of Cal and Gillian's past will be revealed next chapter if you don't understand it. So review._

* * *

**Gillian's POV: **_At Cal's House_

Cal and I had sipped our hot chocolates, slowly. I enjoyed his presence too much.

"I'll order food if you'd like?" I asked.

"I'm paying." He told me.

"OK." I replied. "Where should we call?" I asked.

"Pizza Hut." He told me. "Oh, and Emily's getting brought here tomorrow." Cal told me.

"OK." I told him. "I-"

"You are staying tomorrow." He ordered. "I'm your boss." He told me.

I snickered. "We are partners." I reminded him.

"You are staying here tomorrow night though." He ordered again.

"I can get a hotel." I told him.

"No. You won't." He told me.

"I need to get over my fear of being alone." I told him.

"Just stay here for _my _sake." He said. "I like having you here." He told me.

"OK." I replied. The room was getting awkward so I decided to call Pizza Hut. After I got the number from 4-1-1. I called and ordered the pizza. It was very difficult with Cal whispering in my ear what he wanted. When I hung up the phone I looked at Cal with an eyebrow raised. He smiled.

"You're very picky."

"I know." He told me.

About an hour later the pizza came. Cal got really annoyed because the person who brought the pizza was hitting on me. He slammed the door once he got the pizza.

"That wasn't nice." I told him. I saw jealousy all over his face.

"He was ogling you. " Cal told me.

"You're jealous." I accused.

"No." He said.

"Fine. Just remember, I'm staying at your house overnight, not his." I whispered into Cal's ear.

"Let's have our pizza." He changed the subject. I felt a slight wave of rejection, but just let it go. I opened one of the boxes and took out a piece of pizza. I took a bite, and looked up. He was ogling me.

"You're the one ogling." I told him. I turned the box around. "Take a piece." I told him. He did what I said.

"I am not ogling." He told me.

"Ogling means staring, and you were staring at me." I explained.

"It doesn't mean staring." He told me.

"Yes it does." I told him.

"It means to stare flirtatiously." He told me. I laughed at the way he said flirtatiously. "What?" He asked.

"You say flirtatiously funny." I told him.

"I do now?" He asked.

"Yeah. You do." I said through my giggle-fit.

"Want to watch a movie?" He asked.

"A movie and pizza, I'm a lucky girl." I told him.

"No you're lucky to be spending time with me."

"I think it's the other way around, because I offered a life time with you." I told him.

"No, you didn't."

"Yes. I did." I told him. "I asked if you were OK with me marrying Alec and you said yeah."

"That wasn't an offer." He said.

"You could've told me, you loved me then, but you didn't." I told him.

"What was I supposed to do?" He asked raising his voice.

"Told me not to marry Alec. Told me you loved me. I know you did." I told him in a low voice.

"If I told you that now-?" He asked.

"I would say I'd think about it." I told him.

"What movie do you want to watch?" He asked me.

"The Proposal." I told him. Hinting on something...

"That's not out yet." He told me.

"I know." I told him.

"Then why-?" He asked.

I sighed. "Never mind." I told him.

"Tell me." He ordered.

"I said never mind." I told him. He then started to read me.

"You want me to understand without you telling me." He said. "I want a hint."

"I said never mind Cal." I told him. He dropped it.

"How about Push?" He asked, getting back to watching a movie.

"That's no where near what I was thinking." I told him.

"Confessions of a Shopoholic?" He asked.

"Nope."

"What movie then?" He asked.

"Guess." I told him.

He looked away for a second, thinking. "Maid Of Honor?"

"Nope."

"27 Dresses?" He asked.

"Yeah." I replied.

"Haven't you already seen that movie?" He asked.

"It's a good movie." I told him.

"OK then." He went on Comcast and bought the movie. We sat at the table, eating our food, until we had both had enough. Then, we both sat down on the couch.

"You want to lay down?" He asked me.

"I don't want to kick you off the couch." I told him.

"Well..." He put his arms around me and pulled me down so we were both laying on the couch. "How's this?" He asked.

"Good." I said, blushing. He smiled when he saw my blush. My head was on his chest, and we both could see the TV. The two main stars started to sing Bennie and The Jets.

"Hey I know this song." I said, and started to sing a long. Cal smiled and did the same. "You know this song?" I questioned.

"Yeah." He replied. I looked into his eyes, and we kissed. It was a very passionate kiss. I forgot all about the movie as he put his arms around me, tighter than they already were, and pulled me in closer.

**To Be Continued...**


End file.
